Mike Brikowski
Officer Michael "Mike" Brikowski is the main antagonist of The Powerpuff Girls episode "Cop Out". He is the worst officer in Townsville, who never fights crime or help the citizens of Townsville. Instead, he lets his fellow police officers do all of the hard work, while he just lazes around eating doughnuts, sleeps on the job and always stops at each donut shop. Despite his laziness, he believes he is due for a promotion and the Powerpuff Girls keep him from it. When he is called to the chief's office, he believes he is finally going to get his promotion, but instead he is fired for making no work effort and sleeping on the job. The chief forces him to hand over his badge, sunglasses, and doughnut, but allows him to keep his gun as a souvenir. Because of this, he believes that the department is making cutbacks and blames the Powerpuff Girls, since they're the ones saving the day and "making the police look bad". Later, he tricks the Mayor into calling the Powerpuff Girls, and when they arrive, Brikowski tricks them into entering a warehouse with confiscated super-weapons. He uses a gas gun to put the Girls to sleep and threatens to drop them into a vat of acid, crossing the Moral Event Horizon. He blames the girls for making the police look bad, but the girls say that's not true, they need the Police as they are an important part of the city. Brikowski is then arrested by the other police, including the Chief and his old partner, Perez. Perez tries to stop the crane, but he fails and the Girls are doused in the acid. Luckily, the Girls survive due to their super-powers. As he is being taken to jail, Brikowski claims he's a good cop gone bad, though Blossom points out that he's a bad cop gone worse, much to the narrator's amusement, who tells him he will not get any donuts while serving time in prison. Gallery Mike Eating his dount.png|Brikowksi eating his donut. No Effort.png|Mike being lazy by not helping out Mike Sleeping on the job.png|Brikowski sleeping on the job. WAKE UP.png|The Chief trying to wake up Brikowksi to no avail. ranting.png|Mike ranting about the powerpuff girls Fired.png|The Chief fires Brikowski for doing absolutely no police work. punched.png|Brikowski punching a picture of the Chief with Powerpuff Girls before storming out. Mikesmeltdown.png|Brikowski sees the Powerpuff Girls on TV and himself sleeping on the job from this morning. arraaaghh!.png|Brikowski flying into a rage. plan.png|"Starting tomorrow, you girls ain't gonna be on air no more!" mr mayor.png|Brikowski tricking the Mayor to call the Powerpuff Girls to lure them into his trap. Just some jerk.png|"And I'm just some jerk without any sunglasses!" mikes grin.png|Brikowski's evil grin. Mike's true nature.png|Brikowksi revealing his true nature to the girls. hahahahhaha!!!.png|Mike Brikowski's evil laugh. mikes incoming defeat.png|Brikowski realizing his defeat is imminent when his former officers arrive to the girls' rescue. mike gets arrested.png|Mike Brikowski gets arrested wow.png|"This is just the story of a good cop gone bad." (Blossom: "You're not a good cop gone bad! You're a bad cop gone worse!") Trivia *It is hinted that Brikowski also steals from police evidence, since almost all the things in his apartment have their tags on them. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Powerpuff Girls villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Delusional Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Imprisoned Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Trickster Category:Comic Relief Category:Egotist Category:Sophisticated Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Control Freaks Category:Inmates